


04/octubre/2018 - En esta y en todas las vidas.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 4, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, Reencarnación, fictober18, love is love, nagisa - Freeform, rei - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día cuatro del fictober con el prompt "reencarnación"





	04/octubre/2018 - En esta y en todas las vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta día fue especial para mi porque me sentí identificada con parte de la historia, pues es complicado tener una relación que es tan criticada y juzgada. También a mi me gustaría tener el poder de cambiar eso, espero pronto sea posible.

Tengo una cuestión que me viene rondando la cabeza desde esta tarde.

Nagisa y yo nos quedamos después de la práctica para ordenar algunas cosas, mientras lo hacíamos, Nagisa me vino con una de sus clásicas preguntas extrañas y fuera de lugar, sin embargo, esta vez sí me dejó pensando en una respuesta más profunda. La pregunta fue: ¿Has pensado lo que fuiste en vidas pasadas? Y es que la verdad nunca me lo había planteado. Al venir de una familia que cree en la reencarnación, estoy familiarizado con el término pero no con la posibilidad de una realidad que fuera la mía.

Tras pensarlo un poco le dije que creía pero hasta cierto punto, y que honestamente no tenía idea de si en verdad yo había tenidos otras vidas y cuál era mi estatus en ellas. Como cortesía, a sabiendas de que el tema le interesaba a él, le pregunté lo mismo; su respuesta fue más profunda y triste de lo que me hubiera imaginado viniendo de Nagisa. Dijo que él creía y que estaba seguro que anteriormente tuvo vidas satisfactorias de las cuales aprendió y ahora pone en práctica. Además tenía la certeza de que en alguna de ellas me conoció. Por supuesto eso me sorprendió pero no dije nada, lo dejé continuar. Agregó que estaba seguro porque cuando me vio correr mientras él iba en el tren, sintió que me conocía de años y que por eso insistió. “Estamos destinados a estar juntos, Rei-chan; pero yo quisiera que en alguna de nuestras vidas me toque ser mujer porque así no tendría problema al decirle al mundo que estoy enamorado de ti”. Eso fue lo último que dijo y bajó la mirada melancólico.

Yo solo atiné a acercarme para abrazarlo y darle un par de besos en los labios a manera de consuelo, pero no supe qué más decir o cómo hacerle entender que sin importar nuestra condición, yo lucharía por él. Me entristece que piense así, porque desafortunadamente tiene razón, sigue habiendo barreras y prejuicios. Ojalá en esta vida pueda hacer algo para combatirlo, es probable que no logre mucho, pero al menos quiero hacer de este mundo uno mejor para mi maravilloso y hermoso Nagisa, él lo merece.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)   
>  [Diario de Rei - Día 02](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
